glee_las_vegas_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick James
Nick James '''was a main character in REBELReloaded's fanfiction, Glee: Las Vegas and placed as one of the protagonists in the fanfiction. However, Nick James' character was unfortunately requested to be written out of the fanfiction, therefore, he has only been a protagonist in 2 episodes, which may cause a new start for Glee: Las Vegas. He was a current jock in Winwood High School, and dated cheerleader, Cassidy Williams and was a close friend to jock, Patrick Lanter, until he joined Glee Club. All of the negative reaction towards him joining caused him to quit the football team over The Sin City Serenades. Nick was created by user, Nicksessor, and is portrayed by Glee star, himself, Blake Jenner. Biography Nick was born in a small town in New York. He lost his father in a car crash when he was 15 years old, he and his mother had to end up moving to Nevada over a new job offer she has. He never really had true friends, he was a loner. Sometime people wouldn't even notice he's there.He thinks that he can't do anything. Like he has no purpose. But after his father's passing, he has started to get really intersted into musicand started doing plays and joins club like Glee. He just want people to like him. He wants to have real friends and a girlfriend to love him. Like a Rachel Berry type of girl. But when he sings a song, he feels like he was born to sing, everybody loves him and wants to be around him, but he thinks thats all he can do but he will never give it up for the world. Season One Pilot Nick is first introduced as a jock, one of Patrick's best friends. In the locker room, Nick and Patrick both interact with each other after Chris tries to persuade the football team to have 2 male voices join Glee Club; Nick asks Patrick if he can sing, but listens when Patrick tells him about his encounter with cheerleader, Lacey, gone wrong. Nick tells Patrick that she isn't interested in having sex. Nick disapproves, when Patrick asks him if he will join Glee Club, but suddenly, he looks at the sign up sheet in the locker room, giving him an idea. Meanwhile, Nick becomes involved with bullying Hunter, along with the jocks, but he doesn't exactly seem comfortable with doing it as he is told to grab Hunter's legs and help put him in the dumpster, but he gets in near trouble, and the jocks all run away. The principal admonishes Nick and his behavior, and Nick tries to do all he can to apologize and prevent himself from getting into trouble. When the principal has something else different in mind: Glee Club, Nick isn't sure. Due to the fact that he promised Patrick he wouldn't join, and it would ruin his social status, but in order to keep himself out of trouble, he agrees to join. He is the second person after Hunter to audition for Glee Club, and when he performs ''Out There ''from ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame, ''he recieves a round of applause and feels happy and excited by the reception. Meanwhile, things take a turn when the jocks and the cheerleaders find out that Nick has joined Glee Club. As Nick walks into a commotion, it results in Patrick pouring milk on him, and Cassidy, his girlfriend cheerleader, slaps him, breaking up their relationship. A week later after the incident, Nick decides to quit the football team, only because he feels like the sport doesn't mean anything to him anymore, and realizes that popularity isn't as what it seems, he tells Riley. They both walk in the hallway and Nick explains his former relationship with Cassidy, stating how much of a control freak she was. Later on, Nick is very disappointed when he finds out that Chris Morgan is deciding to resign from his Glee Club vocation due to his latest paycheck. The next day, Nick questions what will happen now that Chris is deciding to leave and it's all up to the Glee Club members, but they face a major obstacle, Patrick and the jocks, when they confront Nick about abandoning the team for Glee Club, Nick tries to ignore him, but when Patrick pushes him to a breaking point, Nick defends himself, leaving Patrick stunned. In the end, Nick is proud to have Glee Club as his friends and he performs ''We Are Golden ''with them in the end. Culture Shock In this episode, Nick is first seen walking in the hallways with Hunter, who thinks he feels like an oddball because he's not used to being in Vegas, nor America. Nick tries to give his personal experience, being in a high school, but tells him that it's something that Hunter must get used to or he'll have difficulties being active in the social status of the school. Nick wants to try to help Hunter get over his homesickness, but turns around to get covered in slush by the jocks. Meanwhile, Nick, himself, starts to realize Izzie's lazy and complaining behavior in Glee Club during rehearsals, and tries to stop the arguing between Hailey and Izzie in the choir room, very focused on going to Sectionals. Later on, Nick questions their first assignment of the week, based on Hunter's homesickness, and he performs in ''Come Together ''with New Directions. At the end of the episode, Nick is in the hallway, where Cassidy catches up with him and tries to use persuasion to bring him back into dating her, but Nick ignores her offer, and states that he has a new life without her and the jocks in it. But when Patrick approaches, things get worse as Nick tries to tell him to butt out of it. It turns into a wrangle as Nick tries to stop Hunter when he aggressively grabs him, telling him not to talk bad about his race and heritage. Nick stops and tells him that it's not worth it. Nick performs ''My Generation ''with New Directions, his final performance. The Divide Nick is only mentioned and he doesn't not appear in this episode, mentioning that he decided to quit Glee Club and he transferred to a different school due to the bullies, but also because he thinks that Winwood isn't a good school. But he is mentioned many times, only by lack of motivation for the Glee Club as they try to find ways to recruit new members for Glee Club, a new quarterback takes Nick's place, and he is called by many names like Troy Bolton and Zac Efron by the jocks. Personality Nick is a boy who doesn't know what he wants to do with his life. A boy that just wants to fit in. He wants to be like one of the popular kids. But his voice can take someone breathe away. He is smart, funny and have a way on making someone feeling better about themselves. He is like a leader type. He enjoy doing things he loves. Songs Solos Season One #Out There '''(Pilot) Solos (in a Group Number) Trivia *Nick James is portrayed by Blake Jenner, who also plays Ryder Lynn on Glee and won on the second season of the Glee Project. *He is the first ever main character to be removed from the series.